cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Anubis Invades!
}} "The Adapter suddenly received a message. They opened it and were shocked to find out it was about their own funeral...! Some sort of problem seems to have occurred involving the Book of the Dead, which is managed by Heliopolis AI Anubis. Bastet was worried and rushed over; quickly go with her and confront Anubis!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from JP) Anubis Invades! is the 29th Standard Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Spectre difficulty instead). One day the adapter gets a message from Usagi-chan, and upon opening it see that they have received a notice for their own funeral, much to their surprise. They soon seen Bastet run up to them, tired, and she remarks that she is glad to see they are still alive. She mentions that she saw the adapter's name in the funeral list that she manages, and had gotten worried. She explains that, at the Heliopolis, when a user dies they hold a celebration to honor the deceased before listing the user under the list of dead accounts. She says that Anubis, the person who manages the Book of the Dead where dead users are recorded, probably made a mistake, and takes the adapter to Anubis to speak with her. When they get there, the Heliopolis AI start to attack the adapter for being an illegal dead account, and Anubis herself attacks the adapter after they get past Anubis' assistant AI Momo and Kuro. She is surprised by the adapter's strength, and is defeated. Anubis keeps trying to stop the adapter, but Bastet tells her to stop and admit that the adapter is not dead. A voice calls out that Bastet is right, and Ra appears and apologizes for the adapter for taking so long. He then tells Anubis that there were alterations made to the Book of the Dead, and were possibly caused by the Queen of Hearts. Anubis claims that there has never been any mistakes in the Book of the Dead, but Ra asks her if she checked the certificates. He then points out that no certificate was submitted for the adapter's death, and Anubis starts to realize that she was wrong. Ra asks how many times this has happened, and tells her that she needs to be more careful, and Anubis apologizes for her actions. Bastet then points out that they would have far too many funerals to deal with if they didn't fix the errors in the Book of the Dead, and Momo and Kuro state that Anubis isn't doing a good job. Bastet remarks that at least they fixed the situation, and tells the adapter congrats for being among the living still. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * After the death of ALICE users: '''ALICE has 'After-Death Agreement' settings for handling post-mortem accounts. * '''Momo - In charge of deletion: '''Momo is responsible for deleting all the data regarding the account of the dead, according to their ADA settings. * '''Mummification: Kuro is in charge of locking the account after the user dies, in order to mummify their account according to ADA settings. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Ultimates